


Star Wars Rarepair Drabbles

by vulpines



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Downton Abbey inspired, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Female Friendship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Leia Organa/Han Solo, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Submissive Kylo Ren, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, just assume everyone is queer and you’ll be good, well it fades to black I guess sorry y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpines/pseuds/vulpines
Summary: A collection of microfics / drabbles for a bunch of Star Wars (mainly sequel trilogy) rarepairs that I asked for on Twitter! :)This is mainly a thought & writing exercise for me, but I hope you enjoy! Each chapter will be titled with the respective ship or pairing dynamic + word prompt + rating, for easier navigation.(I will also add tags &/or warnings as necessary with each update.)
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Rose Tico, Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 35
Kudos: 29
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	1. Rose/ Ben Solo | Kylo Ren + "autumn" (T)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misscharleypollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscharleypollard/gifts), [guibass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guibass/gifts), [radioactivesaltghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/gifts), [van1lla_v1lla1n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/gifts), [midwinterspring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwinterspring/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose/Kylo + autumn, as requested by @MizTooka on Twitter.

If life were a movie, maybe the realization would’ve hit them both simultaneously, like a bolt of lightning. Seeing Ben lunge - shirtless - to hit the volleyball amongst their friends haloed in sun and sand and heat is the stuff romance novels & cheesy '90s films are made of. And sure, he’s attractive, objectively; she’s known this for awhile, the same way she knows he secretly prefers caramel macchiatos even when he feigns restraint and orders his coffee black.

* * *

How it really happens is like this: 

Ben’s driving her home after their day trip to the beach with Finn and Poe (a reprieve from the hot SoCal weather that hasn’t realized it’s autumn yet). He pulls up into her apartment complex, like he’s done so many times before, and turns to her as she digs through her beach bag for her keys.

“So, phở at my place next week?” He asks, nonchalantly. 

“Phở? I know it’s technically fall but it's also over a hundred degrees outside, why the hell would we eat ph-- _oh_ ,” she starts then pauses, realization kicking in. 

Ben takes one look at her face and then gulps nervously, mouth working in that way she’s come to know is him trying to stop words from streaming out in the wrong way. 

“Yeah - uh, I just thought...you said you did this every year,” _with Paige_ goes unsaid, “and you know how I’ve gotten back into cooking and I thought...I thought it might be…” he trails off, eyes darting around the car wildly. 

And Rose - for once it’s not pure grief that’s bogging her down at the reminder of her & Paige’s old yearly tradition to celebrate their naturalization. Instead, it’s a slow dawning, something new something strange, one part of her brain just stuck on _he remembered, he remembered, oh fuck…_

Whatever rational part of her is left somehow wrestles control of the conversation; she thinks she’s able to smile and nod, says _that’s sweet Ben, no worries, yes I’m sure! It’ll be fun, see you next week!_ as she watches some of the last bits of nervousness leave his demeanor. She gets out of the car, waves him off, and walks upstairs. _Just another Sunday night_ , she tells herself as she shakily opens her apartment door. 

It’s not. It's nothing; it’s everything. It's how Rose Tico discovers she’s in love with Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one might read a bit out of place (I know the autumn doesn't really come through in this section) BUT that's because...this is basically a portion of a larger fic. The prompt ended up growing a mind of its own and so I've already got 1k+ written. I'll end up posting the completed version as a oneshot in the near future and will link it here. 
> 
> (tldr; Rose & Ben meet at a grief support group and form a friendship that starts to turn into something more as the seasons go by. Here's the completed scene where Rose realizes she's in love with Ben about 10 months later.)


	2. Rose/ Kaydel + "cambray" (T+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose/ Kaydel + "cambray" requested by @guibassTM on Twitter! This ended up being longer than expected - hope you like it and let me know what works vs. what doesn't!

Kaydel Connix is picking at the last crumbles of a shortbread biscuit after tea when the bell rings. She suppresses a smile and rises quickly from the common table before their frantic butler - Mr. Threepio - can make any comment, making her way up through the vast halls.

Varykino was the summer ancestral home that the Duchess of Alderaan had inherited through the family line. The family had not been back since three summers prior; the last few years had been punctuated by the loss of Lord Han in the tragic sinking of the RMS Titanic and then the sudden death of Lady Paige in an unfortunate riding accident. In some cases, tragedy could have destroyed the family, yet here it had brought Her Grace’s son and heir back into the family fold after some time of estrangement. The Marquess of Ren was rumored to be mercurial, but he did end up being somewhat of a balm to both his mother and his remaining adoptive sister after apologetic grieving.

So the novelty of the strong sun and sparkling blue waters of Naboo - worlds away from the quieter rainy moors of Aldera Hall - has everyone from the servants to the taciturn Lord Ren feeling lighter.

Rose Tico is an unusual noble. Both her and her sister were goddaughters to the late Queen; taken in by Leia Organa as wards early in their childhood & then adopted after the death of their parents.

 _If Otomok was still independent, they would’ve been practically princesses,_ whispered Beaumont Kin (one of the footmen) seated next to her at the first dinner after Kaydel started her employment at the big house. _Alas, it’s just Hays Minor now; another colony under our great Empire._

 _That’s sad...to be taken from your homeland and made to be something else._ Kaydel had said unthinkingly; Mr. Threepio had heard and gone on a tirade about the glory of Aldera Hall and the King too. Kaydel kept quiet then, but privately she resolved to be a comfort to Lady Rose as much as she could being her lady’s maid. While the Tico sisters had been given a very fine life - especially compared to her own in materials - it clearly wasn’t a perfect one.

That first day, when Kaydel had gone to take up tea to her new mistress after the bell was rung, she encountered a keen young woman filled with spark who immediately tried to put her at ease. Lady Rose was a breath of fresh air compared to the other upper class women Kaydel had encountered in her prior position as a maid at another house. 

Rose could often be found toying with motors or in the stables, asking questions to the chauffeur about cars of all things. All three siblings - Lord Ren, Lady Paige, and Lady Rose - appeared to be horse people, like a lot of other nobility; the elder two however leaned towards hunting and racing for prizes whilst Rose preferred to sneak apples from the breakfast table and spoke to the animals softly. She giggles at times, free in her delight at the small things; but she also knew when to stand her ground and was fiercely protective of those in her circle. She’s joking and open about the suitors who come and go for both her and Paige; she asks Kaydel supportively about her own. 

And so, slowly a friendship - as much as one can be between two people of such different classes - began between the two. 

It’s when Paige dies - throwing the house into even more mourning - that something changes. She finds Rose, after playing stoic at the funeral, crying into her bed; she can’t help but let the trappings of class go when Rose (dearest sweet, funny, kind Rose!) is crumpled there. So she breaches propriety that night; joining Rose on the bed to pull her into an embrace, hands petting her hair away from a tear-stricken face, wishing that she could take the pain away.

It’s both a breathtaking and heartbreaking realization, learning that one’s devotion to their mistress goes beyond the loyalties of a job. 

* * *

In Varykino, Kaydel knocks before entering the third bedroom in the west wing of the estate, heart skipping a beat as Lady Rose Tico turns to look at her, shining from her day in the sun with a sparkle in her eye. The flush on her cheeks nearly matches her afternoon dress - a light chambray piece in carnation pink accentuated with white lace. 

“What has you looking like that, milady?” she asks. It can only be good news, given Lady Rose’s bright knowing grin (a rarer thing since her sister’s passing over a year ago). 

“It’s Ben...and Rey! Oh I just knew inviting her to spend a few weeks with us in Varykino would set the perfect tone. Finally he proposed - properly this time! - without making as much of a fool of himself as the last trial. I know I’m supposed to chaperone but I thought they might like a bit of privacy to themselves before society rushes in.” Rose laughs, so proud of her own maneuvering.

(Kaydel has only been working at the big house for a couple of years, but even she feels a bit of excited relief at the news of Lord Ren’s engagement to one Miss Rey Palpatine after the last two years of flirtation & vexation between the two.)

“That’s brilliant news, milady! Both with the engagement and the fact that your brother didn’t make a muck of things again...” Kaydel grins conspiratorially, as she starts taking down the pins in Rose’s shining black hair.

Rose sighs. “Oh Kay...how many times must I tell you that here - between us - I’m just Rose. No need for titles or any of that tosh.” 

“Milady...Rose…” Kaydel pauses, unsure; the air seems filled with some other tension now. 

They lapse into silence, lulled by the repetitive nature of their dressing down routine. The pins come out of Rose’s hat and hair first, then Kaydel deals with each individual component making up the afternoon dress until Rose is left unbound in her lace shift.

It’s becoming harder and harder for Kaydel to hold herself back, but she tries to be professional. _Nothing can come of it_ , she reminds herself _, Rose is my lady first and foremost and just a friend._ But her heart...her heart wishes it could be otherwise. She’s even gone out with Beaumont when he asked her to the pictures once - to give things a chance - but truth be told it’s he who is just a friend and Rose who seems like so much more. 

Rose seems to catch on, suddenly contemplative. 

“Sorry Kay; I’ve been quiet...it seems like talk of engagements, romance, and weddings makes me pensive.”

“No apologies necessary, milad--Rose.” Kaydel replies carefully. “Any news from Viscount Dameron? I thought you and he...very well suited, I suppose; if you don’t mind me saying.”

Rose smiles blandly, knowingly. “Oh Poe? He’s nice; we do get on well, but I don’t think we would be very suited at all.” She pauses, then continues: “I don’t seem to be his type, is all…”

“Oh? Surely not because you’re from Hays Minor…” Kaydel hazards a guess, anger bubbling up inside that someone might throw Rose over just because of her background, no matter the money & closeness to the Organa dynasty. 

“No, not that at all. I think his tastes just run...a bit differently, let’s just say…” Rose’s eyes catch hers in the mirror, making Kaydel pause in her efforts in braiding her hair. 

“ _Oh…_ ” There’s a look in Rose’s eye, different than before and Kaydel’s caught, like a moth drawn to flame. 

“In fact,” Rose continues, moving her hand up to tangle with Kaydel’s & bringing both to rest on her shoulder. “I think my tastes might run a bit differently as well.”

Kaydel can’t help it, breath catching in her throat as Rose subtly runs her thumb along her wrist.

“Is this alright? Do you think me too forward, Kay?”

“Milady...Rose...never.” She’s near speechless, half agony and half hope. This...she never envisioned this.

“For I have been thinking - you’ve been so dear to me. I have Ben & Lady Leia who have been family to me; Rey is a friend, a very dear one and soon to be another sister. But you...Kay...I don’t think I’ve ever felt for anyone else the way I do for you.”

Kaydel’s brain seems to be disconnected from her tongue, but she doesn’t pull her hand away. 

“You see, darling Kay...I think I may have loved you for much longer than I even knew.” 

The smile on Rose’s face is a new one, bright with a hint of shyness, yet simultaneously bold; stunning but not one she’s ever imagined being truly directed at herself. 

Kaydel feels a sudden hope and can’t help but smile tentatively back; musters up the courage to dip down, pressing her lips to the inside of Rose’s wrist, before moving up as two pairs of soft lips meet for the first time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really inspired by s1 of Downton Abbey here - mainly the relationships between Anna & Mary and Sybil & Gwen (but make it queer!!). This is sort of vaguely Edwardian Britain if you didn’t realize, mixed with SW canon locations. Apologies for any mistakes on the peerage titles/addresses - I did a little research on what's correct but it’s more complicated than I thought to keep things straight. 
> 
> Also - I didn’t want to delve much into the politics of it all for just a short thing, but as I was rewatching clips of DA to get me in the mood for writing this I kept thinking of British imperialism & its effects. Rose’s backstory here is deeply inspired by the real life history of Sophia Duleep Singh, whose father was the last Maharaja of Punjab & exiled from his homeland to the UK after the British Raj took over. His daughters were goddaughters of Queen Victoria and treated well/nobly to my knowledge; but that doesn’t excuse the fact that this family was pretty much in a gilded cage, from a political standpoint. I like to think of Rose in this AU becoming a suffragette & living with Kaydel happily - somehow they make it work!
> 
> (also: couldn't stop myself from slipping in some background reylo)


	3. Rey / Rose / Ben | Kylo + thunderstorm (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was prompted Rose/Rey/Ben + "thunderstorms" by @r_saltghoul on Twitter and I figured might as well throw in some "huddling for warmth" as well hehe.

“Please don’t say ‘I told you so’,” Rey huffs, attempting to wring out the sodden pieces of fabric hanging limply at her knees.

Rose glances with a half-shrug at Kylo ( _Ben, it’s Ben now_ ) who responds with a deadpan look. Were all three of them not stuck in the middle of a mission on Baocarro, Rose would’ve been giggling at the picture they must make - two of the most powerful force users in the galaxy and a Commander of the Resistance looking like a trio of drowned swamp rats.

Ben’s cloak (a pseudo-intimidating remnant from what Rose calls his “Supreme Shithead” days) actually comes as a help. With a flick of his arm - surprisingly suave for the large man - the water-repellant fabric is near-dry. He steps several feet forward away from them to ignite his saber, the cave found as respite from the sudden storm now engulfed in a red haze.

“Stay here and try to get warm; I’m going to make sure there’s no ja’ruui or venomous snakes lurking in here.” He speaks dismissively before stalking deeper into the cave - another remnant of his time in the First Order. Had this been another time or place, the tone would have come off worse; instead, Rose appreciates his initiative as the chill starts to set in.

Rey’s now in the middle of attempting to get a fire started using the remaining pyrotech kit from their packs. It sparks into a small flame, illuminating the cave so that they don’t have to rely on her own lightsaber as a source. It’s only a small relief though - the kit isn’t an accurate heat source, and both Rose & Rey have started to shiver.

“We need to get out of these clothes…” Rose says, already unzipping her soaked jumpsuit and starting to wriggle out of it. Rey does the same, unwrapping her armbands and then the rest of her outfit until both of them are standing in the cave naked.

“ _E chu ta!_ ” Rey swears, the Huttese slang sounding almost attractive with her accent. “Rose, it’s freezing!” Her teeth are chattering as she wraps her arms around herself when another duo of thunder and lightning crackle across the jungle outside.

It's pure reason which spurs Rose to cross over and pull Rey into her arms; sharing body heat is the only thing they can do at this point until their clothes start to dry off and the storm outside ends. Even with their height difference, Rey’s taller body seems to fold in a bit, forehead coming down to rub against the place where Rose’s shoulder meets her neck.

“Thanks Ro--” Rey starts at the same time Rose says, “Do you know when Ben will be back?”

There’s an awkward little moment, but it doesn’t last long. The connection ( _bond?_ ) between Rey and the man once known as Kylo Ren isn’t necessarily a secret on base, but it’s also one the two tend to keep private. It does have its uses though.

The taller woman is quiet for half a minute - Rose can guess she’s reaching out through the Force to try and reach their companion - before letting out a tiny sigh of relief. “He’s safe. Didn’t find anything of note in the cave, so he’ll be back soon.”

Their hands instinctively rub across each other's backs, blood slowly warming although the chill remains. At least Rey’s teeth aren’t chattering anymore, but goosebumps still remain on both of their bodies.

“This feels...nice…” Rey mumbles softly against her ear. “On Jakku...we had the most terrible storms. _X'us'R'iia_ \- R’iia’s breath, we called it. It would last for days, but there was never rain...I used to think I’d give anything not to experience one of those again but…”

Rose tilts her head back so that Rey can see her smirk, picking up where she left off. “But getting soaked to the bone on a jungle planet in wild space can’t be ideal, huh?”

Rey’s nose crinkles with the hint of a grin, and suddenly Rose is aware of how hard her nipples have become - and not from the cold, apparently. There’s a moment, a slow warming awareness that has nothing to do with reason and everything to do with the fact that she and Rey are wrapped around each other in a way that echoes one of Rose’s more heated dreams.

Rey takes advantage of Rose’s momentary reflections to dip down and press a quick peck against her lips. It’s sweet and shocking - and one part of Rose’s brain panics thinking _oh kriff, what about Ren?!?_ when a tinge of red crossguard appears from the depths of the cave.

It’s not that she’s scared of Ben Solo ( _hah! as if!!_ ), but after sorting out the big question mark that was whatever she felt for Finn, Rose is hard pressed to be opening up the box that is burgeoning feelings and attraction to someone who definitely has some sort of magical (possibly romantic) bond with another person.

The man’s large stride has him in eyesight within a few seconds and any trepidation Rose might’ve had before is totally gone upon seeing Ben Solo gone bug-eyed at a standstill at the sight of her & Rey, together.

The man once known as Kylo Ren gulps and coughs at the same time, choking on the cool cave air; torn between looking and turning away to give them privacy (but not before they catch a glimpse of a flush on his face). Luckily, he manages to fumble and turn his lightsaber off, before subtly trying to adjustly his pants.

“What...how...why are you both naked?” He blurts, plush lips worrying and even without the Force, Rose can sense a tentative playful desire in Rey and possibly confused arousal from Solo.

It’s not that she hasn’t found him attractive before. Disregarding his history as a major enemy, objectively, the mix of Han and Leia in his face is an odd one that somehow works (not to mention...that behemoth of a body). He doesn’t have an easy charm or open kindness the way others on base do, but Rose has been privy to both his aggressive prowess when it comes to their cause now and his subdued gentleness at times. She trusts him now, not only because of Rey’s insistence and belief ( _and love_ ) but because three months of on-and-off missions together as allies has brought Ben Solo into her fold.  
  


Rose knows what to do after considering four things:

  1. All of them still need to conserve heat while the storm goes on.
  2. Rey and Ben have _something_ between them.
  3. Rose likes Rey who...likes her too?
  4. Would it be _such_ a bad thing to share?



  
After a glance at Rey, who doesn’t seem too bothered by the situation, Rose decides to take the initiative.

“Put that massive waterproof cloak on the ground, Solo, and help keep us warm!” she demands calmly, before reaching up to kiss Rey again - more deeply this time - as she brushes the soft underside of her freckled breast. Ben’s rich eyes turn molten, and within several minutes the three of them are finally entangled on the covered ground - fumbling and moaning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Rose sort of switching between how to address Ben here internally bc this takes place early on in my revised (head)canon of episode IX where Ben's defected/working with the gang to defeat Palpatine. So she's not like 100% used to calling him Ben Solo (especially if others on base refer to him as Kylo Ren), but she's also open to it and that's what Rey calls him anyways.
> 
> Also I was torn between adding some more intense smut but the goal with these is to try to keep them short!! which...I seem to be failing at oops.


	4. Leia / Holdo + "dinner" (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by @van1lla_v1lla1n on Twitter - I decided to go with an attempt at canonverse with this one! 
> 
> fyi - this features a tiny bit of little Ben Solo, so if kid content isn't your thing feel free to skip! there's also a sentence or two about one of the character's lack of interest/desire for children, but no deeper conversations about parenthood/pregnancy/etc. beyond that. just want to make sure everyone's aware!

“I think I’m ready to start seeing someone again,” says Leia suddenly one day over steaming cups of Gatalentan tea. 

Except for a quirk of her lavender eyebrows, Amilyn ensures her face remains the same as she takes a small sip from her cup; it’s still just a little too early to partake in Leia’s well-stocked bar, but the tea is a smooth comfort, floral notes shifting as the warm liquid from her home planet makes its way down her throat. 

“And Han’s...alright with that?” She asks softly, aware of Leia’s son practicing calligraphy in the living room as a holo-documentary on Mandalore plays in the background. 

Ben Organa-Solo’s had a difficult time adjusting; he’s home on break from his uncle’s Jedi Academy on Yavin IV, a decision that split his parents apart for the time being. Amilyn doesn’t really _know_ how much Ben knows, but between his oddly strong Skywalker-related force sensitivity and just the fact that kids do seem to pick up on things, she suspects he’s more aware than Leia pretends to think.

“Oh, Han’s fine! Enjoying time in Cloud City, last I heard...” Leia waves off, stirring an indulgent third spoon of sugar in her cup. The spoon doesn’t clang against the rim; in some ways, the teachings of the Alderaanian Elder Houses won’t disintegrate. Leia leans closer and lowers her voice, braids displacing slightly from the crown of her head as she turns to glance briefly at her son in the other room.

“Of all the things...it wasn’t _that_ which either of us had a problem with; in fact, he’s probably happily getting reacquainted with Lando as we speak!”

Amilyn swallows down the urge to brush that wayward braid behind the other woman’s ear. Barring the age spots, the beginning of occasional gray strands in their hair, & Leia’s softer body in the aftermath of motherhood - it’s almost as though they’re back on Coruscant together as members of the Apprentice Legislature, sharing political ideas amongst giggles and kisses in their bunks, too stubborn and gorgeous and whip-smart for the galaxy they both wanted to change. 

Leia’s dry chuckle jolts her a bit - it’s as if both of them are lost in different memories, nostalgia permeating the air around them. Amilyn settles for brushing a strand of her own lavender hair off of her forehead instead before jumping into supportive friend mode.

“Well Leia Organa…” (she leaves off the _Solo_ , even if the marriage still stands) “ **Anyone** in the galaxy would be lucky to have _you._ I think the real question is: who do **you** want?”

There’s a moment, then - where two old friends meet each other’s eyes and are a little taken by surprise that maybe...just maybe...they’re at the precipice of something else. Unfortunately, the moment is broken by the voice of a ten-year-old boy. 

“Mom, could we get steak for dinner? Uncle Luke only serves vegetarian food at the Academy…” Ben is focused initially on his wishes, before taking a second to look between the two of them and trailing off. “Sorry for interrupting, Aunt Ami,” he finishes, remembering his manners, torn between shy & petulant.

Amilyn has never felt the desire for children of her own, but she’ll always have a soft spot for little Ben Solo. It’s partially the mix of Leia, Han, & even Luke - three people she loves and admires in different capacities - she sees within him, but there’s a spark and raw power that’s all his own which she senses could shake the galaxy. She knows his parents worry about him; she’s heard Leia stress over his outbursts and night terrors and foreboding darkness over holo-calls. But the look on his face right now is just one of a son, eager to share a meal and some time & attention with his mother. 

“It’s fine, Ben. It’s getting late anyways…” she consoles, hiding an affectionate smirk behind the rim of her cup as she finishes a last warm sip of tea. 

Leia’s smile is indulgent, focus shifting as she tugs her boy to perch on her lap. He grumbles - _Mom, I’m ten years old!_ \- but leans into her nonetheless. They’re about the same height like this, and Amilyn’s suddenly hit with a vision of an adult Ben towering over his older mother in the years to come. A part of her heart - one she tries to keep under control - yearns to see that through in-person. 

Twin sets of rich eyes share a conspiratorial look before locking their bright gazes on her. It’s Ben who speaks, but Leia’s gaze is probing.

“Aunt Amilyn…” the boy voices in a slightly singsong manner, “would you like to join us for dinner?”

“Well that depends, young Master Jedi…” Amilyn feigns a huff, mulling over a decision for Ben’s benefit. His mother catches her eye and winks with a grin. “Is my company desirable for our dear Senator over here?”

Leia’s gaze turns softer, ripe with meaning. 

“Nothing would make me happier.”

(Later, as they stroll through the streets of Chandrila after dinner behind Ben - eager for ice cream - Leia will remark that the night was near-perfect as she takes her hand. To Amilyn, it feels like a new beginning.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for 1) how off this one is and 2) the delay with my writing/posting schedule! my entire family has been under-the-weather & it's been a bit stressful...I haven't really had the spoons to write. 
> 
> I hope to have another drabble up later today or tomorrow in time for Halloween! and I received another prompt that I'm gonna work into a sort of sequel in the same universe to this one.


	5. Finn / Rey / Rose / Ben + "costume" (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @midwintersprin1 on Twitter! huge apologies for not getting this up in time for Halloween proper - I loved this prompt although it was also a big challenge. 
> 
> as always, this is unbeta'd and ended up WAYYY longer than I intended. less of a drabble and more of a oneshot, here follows some festive cracky domestic teasing & smut...not quite sure if it works very well together, but hopefully it's fun enough!
> 
> *hides face in hands* god this is the filthiest thing I've probably written...*hides*

_M o n d a y_

  
  


“Soooo…” announces Finn, bursting with a gust of wind into the foyer of their shared brownstone after work, “was it just me or did _everyone_ forget Halloween is on a Saturday this year?”  
  


He unwraps an off-white scarf from his neck and sheds his olive peacoat, making sure to hang both up on the hooks in the little side nook as he toes off his boots. Rey and Rose both look up as he makes his way to the living room, curled up together underneath a blanket on the couch as Hocus Pocus plays in the background. Rey untangles herself from the other woman, yawning like a sleepy sandcat and grabbing the remote to press pause on a film all of them have seen too many times.   
  


Rose pouts a little, tilting her head and jutting her cheek forward for a proper greeting. Finn acquiesces, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth; then turning and doing the same to Rey before he settles himself on the couch between them.   
  


“As if **I** would ever forget Halloween!” Rey exclaims before munching on a few pieces of kettle corn from the bowl on the coffee table.   
  


“So then, what are our plans? Bar hopping followed by the Organa block party? I have a few solid group costume ideas,” Finn starts, that eager intent look in his eyes.  
  


Rey and Rose share a sigh, before the latter speaks up, disgruntled. “No plans, not really. I mean we should show up at the block party - Leia’ll be happy - but you know how Solo gets…he’s always got a stick up his ass about embracing his inner child.”  
  


“C’mon Rose!” Rey’s voice is softer, understanding. “We all have our quirks...so Ben doesn’t like dressing up - that’s fine! We can still go have fun without him; or -” she pauses, considering. “We could just make our own fun here…the four of us at home…”  
  


On any other day, Finn would wholeheartedly agree. Ben’s been gone supervising an important client go-live in Arizona for the last ten days; while it’s nice to have a bit of alone time with the girls, he can’t deny their home (& their bed) feels a bit emptier without the other man’s solid presence.   
  


That said...it is Halloween. Not the first they’ve celebrated with each other necessarily, but definitely _their_ first - after finally figuring out a way for all four of them to be happy and steady together.  
  


Three bodies sit in a moment of contemplation, before suddenly perking up. It’s a lightbulb moment - and if Finn were a mystical person, he’d think it’s some sort of sign from the universe that all of them apparently come to the same conclusion at once.   
  


“Ben’s been alone and missing us for so long…” starts Rose with a smirk.  
  


“Hmm, true...he would do anything for us if we gave him enough incentive…” continues Rey.   
  


“Ok, so we have four more days. Operation ‘Seduce-Ben-Solo-Into-A-Group-Costume’ is a go then?” finishes Finn excitedly.   
  


The three share a grin, before getting to work…

  
  


*****

_T u e s d a y_

  
  


“Hey Sweetheart!” Ben’s voice echoes a bit through the phone and all Rey can see on her screen is a blurred movement along a popcorn ceiling. “Just give me a minute - I’m walking to my room back from the gym.”  
  


Even though she called him with a goal in mind, Rey’s honestly relieved to hear his voice and aching to see his face. They make sure to talk every day - at least a call goodnight amongst the four of them, along with one-on-one chats and group messages - but this is the longest Ben’s been gone since they started officially dating.   
  


Rey loves all three of her people - her family, _finally_ \- fairly equally; she knows that - to the outside world - their dynamic might be unconventional and it’s something that initially held all of them back a bit. Since going all in, she doesn’t think any of them has ever been happier. But she also knows - even though Rose, Finn, & herself have been a trio of friends longer than lovers - that the picture doesn’t feel as complete without Ben there to even things out.   
  


Finally, she hears more rustling over the phone and that oddly handsome face she loves appears on her screen slightly out of breath. There’s a small towel draped over his shoulder; his dark hair sticks a little to his head, damp with sweat presumably. Rey feels a bit of molten warmth start to curl up in her lower belly - the way he looks right now, post-workout routine, is similar in some ways to the way he looks in the afterglow of orgasm, although less overcome.  
  


She pushes that down and greets him properly though, catching each other up on their days (his at the client was shitty; hers at the garage was slower than usual). He asks, as always, after Finn & Rose (currently out on a grocery run); swears that any future clients that demand so much time away from home & attention can _fuck off!_   
  


Throughout it, Rey makes sure to keep the phone camera propped up on the bathroom shelf, directed at her face. Finally, as Ben finishes a bit of a rant about lingering issues on his project, she subtly angles the phone down and steps back, giving him a full view of her body.   
  


He pauses. “Rey...what are you wearing?”   
  


“Oh? This?” she looks down at herself, shrugs nonchalantly. Ben’s no expert on fashion trends (hell, none of them really are), but he does have a good eye and a solid memory - the obnoxious combination of baggy shamrock green t-shirt over brown bell bottom pants is nothing she’s ever had in her closet before. “I think it looks pretty close…” She feigns ignorance, leaving him hanging.  
  


“Close to what?” He questions, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing (and honestly, Rey doesn’t mind - Ben’s laughter is a precious thing, the rarest kind of treat that she would love to see more often).   
  


Rey strikes a pose and shouts: “Zoinks!”  
  


Ben’s brow is wrinkled now; she can see the wheels turning. “Are you...Scooby Doo?”  
  


“Technically, I’m Shaggy.” She says, grinning wildly. “Scooby’s the dog, Ben!”  
  


“Uhhh...is this another attempt at roleplaying because if so, I didn’t get the memo.” Ben’s voice is that dry sarcastic tone she’s come to know as his humor.   
  


She rolls her eyes then, hoping it comes across FaceTime. “Don’t tell me you forgot it’s Halloween on Saturday. Your mom’s throwing a party!” It’s phrased less like a question and more like a statement.   
  


Ben sighs, a little childlike now at the mention of Leia. “All of you know I detest Halloween. I don’t mind coming to a bar and I’ll make an appearance at the party...I want you to have fun, but I’m not dressing up, _especially_ not as a group costume.” He scoots back away from the phone and starts divesting himself of his own sweaty clothes. Rey hears the shower come in on the background and her mouth waters involuntarily seeing that glistening chest.   
  


But back to the task at hand. She’s supposed to be the softer touch; joking, cajoling, teasing just a tad. Ben can usually deny her nothing, but he seems less responsive this time.  
  


She reaches down to start unbuttoning her own pants, shaking off the bell bottoms easily enough. The oversized green shirt still hangs a bit low, hitting mid-thigh. Rey toys with the bottom of the shirt, pulling it up slowly until a hint of lace underneath shows. It’s not her usual choice (she’s more of the no-nonsense underwear variety), but a little goes a long way.  
  


When Rey hears him grunt a little on the other end of the phone, finally noticing, she knows she’s got him.   
  


“God, Rey, are you wearing that red set?” It’s his favorite; they both know this. She angles the phone a bit lower and smiles back a little coyly, watching his eyes try to track the slow movement of her hand.   
  


Rey inches the shirt up higher, scrunching it just past her belly button so that Ben can see the dip where red lace meets her bikini line. He groans, a rumbling noise sounding almost like a big wild cat when she dips the fingertips of her other hand lower to cup her mound.   
  


“Can I see your gorgeous tits, sweetheart? Please, it’s been so long…” He begs softly, and she can tell he’s started to touch himself too even through the sounds of the running shower.  
  


Rey starts to pull the Shaggy shirt up a little further when a door slams shut in the house. She feigns surprise and lets the fabric fall down on its own.   
  


“Oh I think that’s Finn and Rose with the groceries! I should go help them...I think they’d appreciate my costume more anyways...” she trails off, all dimpled smirk. “I’ll talk to you before bed, Ben - love you!”  
  


The last thing Rey hears before hanging up is Ben’s choked up _wait-Rey-fuck-please_. She feels a hint of regret, but it’s always a little fun to rile him up.

*****

  
  


_W e d n e s d a y_

  
  


Rose takes a different approach.   
  


_Morning Solo!_ she texts once she’s awake, followed by a string of happy-faced emojis and hearts that she knows he secretly enjoys receiving.   
  


Ten minutes later, he responds: _Hey Tico! Sorry, I was in the shower._ Ben’s the only person she knows who texts in full proper sentences and continues to keep read receipts on; she gets a kick out of it when he goes off on a tangent sometimes to explain why text-speak and acronyms are a reflection of cultural decline.   
  


Rose looks over, heart full upon seeing a drooling Rey next to her draped across a lightly snoring Finn on the other side. Her and Ben are always early risers (at least compared to the other two); in the past, a lot of their weekday mornings would be filled with making breakfast and packing lunches in the kitchen, sometimes getting sidetracked with a little toothpaste-hinted makeout session while their coffees cool on the counter.  
  


_NBD_ , she sends back, before making sure her phone’s on silent to snap a quick picture of their sleeping boyfriend and girlfriend tangled up in bed.   
  


_I miss them. I miss you._ Ben’s clearly a force in many areas of his life - at work, on board game nights, in the bedroom as well - but he can be so gentle too. But that doesn’t stop her from shaking it off that bit of softness and getting down to business.  
  


Rose texts: _You’ll miss us more if you don’t say yes to Halloween!! 👿  
  
_

He quips back almost immediately- it’s a Galaxy Wars gif, Nick Starkiller in a field of lava mouthing _You underestimate my power!  
  
_

Rose is a little proud of that. ( _A GIF BEN?!?! I’m impressed, ngl.)_ Then, she straightens up.  
  


_Ben Solo, your dick/body/hands may be gr8 🔥 BUT the three of us are getting each other off JUST FINE w/o you!  
  
_

The text bubble from his end pulses at the bottom of her screen for a few minutes but nothing ever sends.   
  


She adds one last thing before getting out of bed and starting her day: _Put on the costume or it’s just u & ur hand for SEVERAL more nights 😊😊😊  
  
_

She almost feels bad for being a little mean, but Rose has always been better when it comes to tough love. 

*****

  
  


_T h u r s d a y_

  
  


Finn enjoys pulling out the big guns.   
  


_Wanna FT?_ He texts unceremoniously, late after a light dinner.   
  


_Sure, just give me a few minutes. I’m on the phone with Leia._   
  


Perfect - his mother’s probably bugging him about wearing a costume too; she’s been excited about dressing up their dogs (Chewie - an older goldendoodle - and the little French bulldog Gary) to complete the package as their honorary Scooby & Scrappy Doo. That gives Finn (and Rose and Rey) just enough time to get started. When Ben calls back after about five minutes, Finn’s already half-hard watching the two women softly grind against each other on their couch.  
  


“Hey Finn— ” starts Ben casually before going silent, taking in the scene on his screen. Finn has the camera flipped and moves closer to the sofa so the other man can see exactly what he’s seeing.   
  


Rey’s wearing sweatpants & an oversized hoodie - her usual wardrobe for relaxing at home; but Rose is wearing a tighter orange turtleneck over a tiny red skirt with matching knee-high socks. Her black heels are wrapped around Rey’s body, crossing over her lower back. Ben still hasn’t said much, taken aback perhaps at the pretty (albeit odd) picture their girls make. While phone sex isn’t something new to any of them, Finn can tell the cogs in Ben’s brain are probably working extra hard to keep it together; it’s endearing.  
  


Rey’s right hand comes up above the turtleneck to squeeze Rose’s left breast as she sucks a mark into her neck; Rose’s squeak turns into a high-pitched _god yes!_   
  


Ben moans lowly over the phone now, a twin to Finn’s own, and that’s when Rey looks up with a Cheshire grin.   
  


“Doesn’t Rose make an adorably sexy Velma?” She winks, before turning her attention back to the other woman beneath her.  
  


It’s Finn who responds first, going along with the game (although none of them would presume to tell Rose what to wear in normal circumstances). “Fuck, don’t you think Rose should wear more of those skirts more often?” He pauses, moving the hand that isn’t holding the phone down to stroke the sides of her naked thighs, enjoying the goosebumps that appear.  
  


Rey traces a hand underneath the skirt and both her and Rose moan once calloused fingers make contact with warm heat. Finn continues speaking to Ben, painting a picture of seduction.   
  


“It’s even better that she wears this going bare underneath...much easier access right?” His voice is nonchalant, even though he aches to put down the phone and palm his own cock. But they have a plan in place.  
  


Ben finally starts talking, voice ragged. “Goddamn, they look like a dream…” he breaks off, groaning again and yep, Finn knows that other sound, knows his boyfriend has his hand wrapped around his own arousal hundreds of miles away alone in a shitty hotel room.   
  


Rose pipes up then - “Finn, be a gentleman and come help us both out,” she demands smoothly. Both women have paused in their movements at hearing Ben’s actions on the phone; they both consider Finn now with an aching look in their eyes.   
  


Finn flips the camera to where Ben can see his face, and the latter pouts a bit at the other view being removed.   
  


“Babe, I gotta go…” He apologizes casually, “you know how demanding the girls are and I need both hands on deck.” He gives an exaggerated shrug, hoping Ben can see it and taking a little petty glee in seeing the stunned put-out look on the other man’s face.   
  


“Wait, you can’t just leave me like this?! What the fuck Finn!”  
  


Once Finn hangs up, he catches the eye of Rey & Rose and all three of them burst out laughing. “Poor thing…” he manages to say, shaking his head before working a hand between and pressing a kiss to the back of Rey’s neck as her & Rose’s giggles turn more wanton. 

  
  


*****

  
  


_F r i d a y_

Ben doesn’t last long once he gets home from the airport. Still dressed (delectably) in a business suit, he’s putty in their hands once all of them have embraced and the three of them lead him to the bedroom.  
  


They take their time undressing him - Finn helping him with his tie, Rose slipping off his jacket, Rey undoing the belt and button on his slacks as he himself attempts to toe off his shoes. It’s hard, having his attention torn between these three supremely attractive people whom he loves so dearly after nearly two weeks of being apart.   
  


“Please...please…” he begs, as three sets of hands and lips touch and tease his naked body. They exchange a satisfied look - there’s nothing better than being able to make Ben Organa Solo plead, especially when they’re able to do it together.   
  


They wrangle him onto his back on their Texas king bed - an indulgence for sure, when they all have their individual bedrooms for privacy too, but definitely a fun and necessary one. Finn and Rey focus on teasing his already-leaking cock, soft nuzzles and little licks while they thumb at the beads of liquid that emerge at his engorged tip. Rose is up higher, licking into his mouth and tugging at his nipples; she rubs her thighs together and grinds against his lowered forearm.   
  


It doesn’t take long for them to have him at the edge, especially after all these recent days of teasing. Ben’s moaning and twitching - a delicious sight to hold - when Finn and Rey ease off their worship and move up onto their knees, now kissing each other.   
  


“God, you all love to torture me don’t you?” He groans, bringing a hand up to cover his eyes as he tries to get his breathing under control. Rose pushes that hand away and turns his jaw so he’s forced to look at her.  
  


“Now Ben…” she starts, “are you going be a good boy for us while Rey takes Finn’s cock and put that mouth to good use?” She pauses, contemplating: “Maybe then we’ll let you come.”  
  


Finn’s got Rey on her hands and knees now, in the space where Ben’s legs are spread wide. Rey’s face is just out of reach from Ben’s cock - an optical illusion of a sorts as she juts forward a bit when Finn thrusts inside her, so close, yet so far.   
  


Ben’s begging at this point - _please, yes, please I’ll be good, let me make you feel good Rose_ \- and who is Rose to deny him? She moves up higher on the bed, swinging her leg to hover over his face and shivering at the hint of his warm heavy breathing against her labia. She doesn’t make him wait too long though before lowering herself down, letting herself enjoy his muffled groans and the edge of his nose on her clit and the wet heat of his tongue inside her.  
  


Rey comes first, in a fit of high-pitched moans towards the end of the bed, quickly echoed by Finn. Then Rose, in a slow wave, Ben’s massive hands massaging her ass as she rides his face to take her own pleasure. He’s leaking all over himself, hips thrusting upwards into nothing as the rest of them come down. Finn helps Rose off to slide down next to Ben as Rey crawls up on the other side of him. Ben’s reaching down to try and touch himself before other hands grab his wrist to stop him.   
  


“Fuck, alright, I’ll wear the goddamn costume if you want me to so much!” he shouts, on the edge. “Just...please, let me come…” he whimpers, pent up with tension.   
  


It’s been awhile since Finn’s gotten to taste him, so he dips down to suck Ben’s aching cock into his mouth; suctioning his cheeks and flicking his tongue just the way he knows the other man likes. It barely takes a minute for Ben to come, swearing and gasping, and Finn swallows it all down, proud of how good the other man’s been, putting up with their teasing all week. The girls kiss Ben - Rey getting a taste of Rose on his lips - petting his sweaty hair back from his brow, stroking his chest to help him come down as they praise him softly.   
  


_Mission accomplished_ , Rey thinks after they all get cleaned up and are back on the verge of sleep, cuddling together in bed.

*****

  
  


_S a t u r d a y_

“Trick or treat!” shouts four voices - three gleefully tipsy and one more subdued - as they enter the bursting cul-de-sac where the Organa-Solo mansion is situated.   
  


Leia (dressed as a queen) exclaims and claps her hands together excitedly at seeing her son and his partners. Her two dogs amble up to them, Gary’s tongue lolling as he sniffs at their shoes and Chewie flopping down for bellyrubs.   
  


“You made it!! And you four look absolutely PERFECT! I need a group picture immediately!” Her son starts to mumble a complaint but Rey elbows him subtly before turning back to Leia with a wide smile.   
  


Ben ends up holding Gary (for some reason, the stocky little dog has always taken a liking to him) on the end - Rey & Rose stand with Chewie as their Scooby in between him and Finn. As Leia indulges herself by making them pose in a variety of ways, he sighs upon seeing his father and several of his aunties walk up to them.  
  


Han’s laughter is barking when he gets closer in the dark, and Ben can feel his ears flush to match his stupid costume.   
  


“It’s...a very inventive take on a classic,” poses his Aunt Amilyn thoughtfully, hiding a small grin all dolled up in pink sparkle.  
  


“You look like you need a drink, young Solo,” states his Aunt Barriss, face covered in green paint with a witch’s hat on her head.   
  


His father slaps Finn on the back then hugs Rose and tousles Rey’s hair; he smirks, and points his toy knight sword towards Ben.  
  


“How the hell’d you get the kid to go as Daphne for Halloween?!?”   
  


Ben abruptly turns around as his lovers snicker, thinking he’ll definitely take up his aunt on the offer of a strong drink to get through the rest of the night. _The things I do for love_ , he sighs.

_the end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL...THERE'S THAT! sorry if I was a little mean to Ben here, but don't worry they all DEFINITELY make it up to him hehe. 
> 
> (as always, please let me know of any glaring grammatical errors or if any other tags should be added)
> 
> Happy Belated Halloween everyone! 🎃


End file.
